Trained to Be With You
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: With Tsuna being the sole heir of the powerful Vongola Family, it's no surprise that many of the mafia would do anything just to have him in their family, whether its hooking him up with their sons and daughters or tricking him into marriage... But to go as far as to train someone to be Tsuna's perfect soul mate? Isn't that a bit too much?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Uhm, so why did I update this (another story rotting in my usb and I haaaad to take it out *rolls eyes*)? Cause I wanna be chained into this community for as long as possible. I hate leaving stuff undone, so the more stories like this, the more I'm tempted to come back.

Second, I didn't want someone else to take this idea XD I'm protective of my ideas. So yes, 'tis here a new 8027 story to rejoice!

**Summary: **With Tsuna being the sole heir of the powerful Vongola Family, it's no surprise that many of the mafia would do anything just to have him in their family, whether its hooking him up with their sons and daughters or tricking him into marriage... But to go as far as to train someone to be Tsuna's perfect soul mate? Isn't that a bit too much?

* * *

**Trained to Be With You**

"That's right. Now smile like he's the most important thing in the world." Came a taunting voice.

A tall raven-haired boy with relatively good looks and blank amber eyes did as he was told. Amber eyes shined brightly as the corner of his mouth pulled up in a beautiful smile.

"Perfect." Violet eyes sparkled maliciously. "Your training is complete… And just in time too." The man with violet eyes made his way to the calendar and stared at a certain date which was encircled specifically. "You're enrolled into the school and by a good fortune- and a lot of bribing- you're in the same class as _him_." Evil laughter resounded throughout the room.

"Uhm, but wouldn't it have been more reasonable to get a _girl _to do this?" A guy with glasses and red-hair said with a sigh as his white-haired and violet-eyed companion stopped laughing.

"Well we had no choice." The white-haired man shrugged. "By the time I realized that Sawada Tsunayoshi from the Vongola was a _guy_, Takeshi-kun had already progressed far from his training."

"Still…."

"Maa… maa… It couldn't be helped." The raven-haired boy suddenly said with a grin. The red-haired bespectacled man flinched. "I'll just have to do."

"That's right~!" The white-haired optimist stated as he placed an arm around the raven-haired teen. "You should be more like Takeshi-kun, Shouichi-kun!"

'Shouichi' sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll go along with this for now, Byakuran-san. Anyway, I have to prepare for dinner. Is there anything you guys want?"

"Marshmallows!"

"Ahaha! Anything with milk in it would be fine!"

Shouichi sighed as he left the two while waving his hand in signal that he heard.

"Now Takeshi-kun…" Byakuran said as he released the dark-haired boy. "Tell me again who it is that you're targeting in this mission."

Takeshi smiled as his eyes flashed seriously. "That's easy. Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola Family of course."

"Good." Byakuran nodded. "And what will be the cover-up name of our Family while you're there?"

"Pioggia Family instead of Gesso, right?" Takeshi said as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Good! And what is your purpose?" Byakuran asked.

Takeshi gave a bright smile. "I was trained to become the perfect soul mate for Sawada Tsunayoshi and to get him into our Family."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Achoo!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the up and coming tenth heir of the Vongola sneezed as he was packing his things.

"Jyuudaime! Are you okay? Do you have a cold?" Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand man asked as he put down what he was carrying to rush at the young brunet.

"I'm fine Gokudera-kun. My nose was just itchy." Tsuna assured the other as he finished folding his clothes into his suitcase. "You don't have to worry about little things like that you know?"

Gokudera sighed as a gloomy aura appeared around him. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm really anxious about sending jyuudaime to this mafia school!"

"Ahaha, but aren't you coming with me Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said with a sweat drop.

"That's true." Gokudera said as a bit of his optimistic attitude returned. "But I'll be in a different class from jyuudaime!" And the gloomy aura was back.

"Ah, it couldn't be helped! At least we'll still see each other right?" Tsuna tried to lighten the other's mood. "You know- in between classes and during lunch time…?"

Gokudera's eyes sparkled. "You're right! As expected of jyuudaime!"

"Well, it wasn't that big of a deal…" Tsuna began but then he was interrupted when Basil suddenly came in.

"Thou is sorry Sawada-dono but thy Ninth wished to see thee." Basil said as he bowed lightly.

"I'm coming." Tsuna said as he immediately got up to see what his grandfather wanted.

"Good luck jyuudaime!" Gokudera wished his boss as the brunet went out of the room. Tsuna nodded as he waved at the other before leaving.

* * *

"You called for me grandpa?" Tsuna asked timidly as he opened familiar double-oaked doors to his grandfather's study.

"Tsunayoshi-kun come in" Timoteo Vongola greeted his only grandchild who entered swiftly and closed the door behind him. "I'm glad to see that you spared some time from your packing to see me."

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment as he walked towards the couch and sat down. "Well Basil said you wanted to see me for something…?"

"Ah yes, that." Timoteo said and he began to walk to his desk and got an armful of envelopes before dumping it in front of the young tenth.

"This is…?" Tsuna said looking at the extraordinary amount of letters. He could see that all of them were addressed to the ninth.

"All the letters asking for your hand in marriage." Timoteo said. Tsuna exploded into red before he took one letter in his shaky hand and looked wide-eyed upon the Vongola.

"W-Wha-? M-Marriage?" Tsuna nearly choked at what the ninth stated. He dropped the letter.

"Yes. Most of them contain the profile of some girl about your age and her picture as well." Timoteo said and he took a folder and held in front of his grandson. "Care to see?"

"No!" Tsuna said horrified and the old man chuckled good-naturedly.

"Calm down Tsunayoshi-kun, no need to be so shocked. I'm sure you're pretty used to the fact that any mafia family will do _anything _to gain your power and position, right?" Timoteo stated as he sat next to his grandson who gradually began to calm down.

"Y-Yeah. You're right." Tsuna said with a sigh. "But to go as far as to propose marriage between families? I'm barely fifteen!"

"Well, mafia bosses tend to die young so they have good reason to do this." Timoteo stated and then he added with a smile. "And also, you haven't seen the worst yet. They not only offered their daughters in marriage but also their _sons_."

Tsuna was pretty sure that is he was drinking something he would've spit it out comically just like in the cartoons. "W-Wha-? Sons?"

"The mafia world isn't fickle. They do not care if you play on the other team." Timoteo said and pretty soon, Tsuna was blushing tomato red again.

"H-Honestly, this is out of hand!" Tsuna said as he buried his face in his hands. "This is more ridiculous than that time when someone tried to force me to get married by announcing it to everyone he knows, that I had a crush on his daughter-" And Tsuna added hastily. "-who I didn't know by the way! She just dropped her handkerchief and I gave it back that's all!"

"Well to be fair to that poor guy, he was drunk." Timoteo stated calmly. "And I can assure you that these people here are _that_ desperate for your power and influence. But you know they have a point…"

"A point in what?" Tsuna said his mouth gapping in horrification.

"It would be nice for you to get a girlfriend…" And to Tsuna's horror the ninth added: "…or boyfriend soon. It'll keep these people off your back."

"But grandpa-!"

"But I won't force you." Timoteo said raising his hands in defense. "All I want is for you to be happy."

Tsuna sighed but nodded. "Thank you. I'm happy to hear that."

"You're already grown up, you can decide what you want to do." Timoteo stated calmly. "I hope you'll be happy in school too. I'm sorry we couldn't cover-up your name but most people already know what my grandson look like."

"It's fine. I have Gokudera-kun with me and to some extent, Hibari-san as well." Tsuna said, remembering the aloof teen from the External Advisory team.

"Well, that soothes my old soul." Timoteo said and he stood up to pat the other. "Well, it's getting late. Basil-kun prepared you and Hayato-kun dinner. Please go and eat."

"Yes." Tsuna said as he stood up and recognized dismissal. "Thank you."

And the old man nodded as his watched his grandson leave.

* * *

**Note: **_Pioggia _is Italian for _Rain._

**Author's note: **Short chappy guys! Ima continue updating short chappies until someone tells me otherwise, or until most of the readers demand longer ones! Here's another 8027 story, love everyone always! If you have time, a little review won't hurt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **Whew, so tired. Ah, really have to go and do more things and *snores* (Had fallen asleep already)

* * *

**Trained to Be With You**

The next day…

"Jyuudaime, is that all of your luggage?" Gokudera asked his boss who was counting the suitcases stashed in the trunk of the car.

"I think so, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he got into the car. His eyebrow rose when his self-proclaimed right hand man closed the car door. The brunet rolled down the window. "Gokudera-kun you aren't coming?"

"I'm sorry jyuudaime but I still have some things to do." Gokudera said apologetically. "There are still some letters and reports I have to go through…"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "But we're going to school now! Can't that wait?"

The Italian shook his head. "I'm sorry."

The brunet sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly. Fine but you know if you're so busy you didn't have to enroll with me to this school."

"But it's an honor to be in the same school as jyuudaime! I wouldn't pass up this chance for the world!" The silver-head exclaimed. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Then you don't have to work as hard as you do if you want to go to school." Tsuna said in a firm tone.

"But this is great training for when I finally become jyuudaime's right hand man!" Gokudera argued.

Tsuna pursed his lips. "Very well. I can't win with you for now. I'll see you later in school."

Gokudera nodded vigorously. "Definitely jyuudaime!"

Tsuna sighed once more as the car window rolled up and the driver started the engine.

"Let's go." Tsuna said and the driver nodded. The brunet watched his childhood friend wave as the car drove away and he fell into silence as he began to think.

"_Training _huh?" He muttered.

* * *

"Takeshi-kun, that's enough training for this morning." Byakuran said as he entered the dojo located at the back of the Gesso mansion. It was exclusively built for Yamamoto's own personal use.

Yamamoto looked up at the entrance of the white-haired Gesso. He put down his bamboo sword and grinned. "Is it time already?"

Byakuran nodded as he wiggled his finger. "Yes, and you have to get ready or else you'll be late."

Yamamoto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Right. Well I should go and change then." He said as he ran out of the dojo with his sword still in hand

"The car will be waiting outside." Byakuran called out and Yamamoto waved to show he heard. The boss of the Gesso sighed as he watched Yamamoto's disappearing back. "They grow up so fast…"

* * *

At the Mafia academy, in the dormitory…

"Your room is this way." The secretary of the headmaster said as she showed Tsuna around. When the headmaster heard that the all-important grandson of the Vongola Family had arrived, he sent his own personal secretary to greet the boy and to show him around.

"It looks really nice." Tsuna said politely and the secretary looked at him, fluttering her eyelashes in a flirty manner.

"Yes it does, and if you have any questions at all you can always ask for me." She said with a wink. Tsuna reeled in the inside but on the outside he smiled. He was used to people of all ages flirting with him.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Tsuna said, knowing that the only reason why she was interested in him was because of his status in the mafia society. The secretary smiled back mischievously as she opened the door to his room.

"Your luggage is already inside. Please unpack before the orientation for freshmen begins." She said as she handed him her key but then she paused and leaned forward. "And don't worry. If you lose this, you can always stay with me."

Tsuna gave out an awkward laugh as on the inside he sighed. People would do anything for power.

"Oh and I also have a spare key so I can visit you anytime." She said licking her lips.

_Note to self: tell grandfather that only __**I**__ can have a spare key. _Tsuna thought with resolve. He was going to do this as soon as the secretary leaves.

"Now, is there anything else you need?" She said as she looked at the clock. "There's still some… ah, time before the orientation."

"Uhm, well do I have a roommate?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the two beds in his room. He wanted to live a normal- as normal as mafia life came- life in school. This includes having a roommate to complain about when the students become too much.

The woman frowned in disappointment before regaining her professional composure. "Yes, you do his name is-" But then the woman was interrupted when a guy with glasses passed by the hallways, holding some suitcases.

"Takeshi-san, I think I found your room!" The glasses guy called out behind him. The secretary's eyebrow rose in annoyance at the interruption.

"Ah, really Irie-san? That's good!" Came a slightly deep and rich voice. Tsuna blinked as the secretary looked forward curiously.

Just then, a tall teen came around the corner. He had on his face the gentlest smile ever seen. He was slightly tanned, with short, black, and spiky hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with black leather jacket and blue scarf around his neck with faded-blue jeans. His eyes were amber and shining brightly as he looked at the person carrying his luggage.

"You didn't have to lift them you know. I could do it myself." The teen, who was Yamamoto Takeshi, laughed as Irie sighed.

Tsuna stood there, staring at the incredibly handsome teen and beside him he heard the secretary gasp. She was entranced by his charms.

"Excuse me, but can you please state your name and Family?" The secretary said with a small clearing of her throat as she regained herself.

Yamamoto looked over at the woman blinking innocently. "Oh, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He grinned and beside him Irie sighed.

"Takeshi-san please don't give out your name so easily." Irie mumbled. The secretary shot him an annoyed look.

"It's fine, I'm the headmaster's secretary." She huffed as she took out her ID to prove her identity.

"O-Oh!" Irie said in astonishment before bowing in embarrassment. "Sorry. Uhm yes, he's Yamamoto Takeshi of the P-Pioggia Family."

"Pioggia Family?" The secretary said in disappointment. She was disappointed that the handsome teen came from an unknown Family. "Very well, then you must be Sawada-sama's new roommate.

This time it was Tsuna's turn to be astonished.

"M-My roommate?" Tsuna said and he looked at Yamamoto who looked back at him.

"Oh? A roommate?" He said and he gave him a bright and cheerful smile. Tsuna blinked because it stunned him for a moment.

_So grandfather decided that a son from an unknown Family would make a good roommate. _Tsuna thought. He couldn't be roommates with Gokudera because the Italian wasn't going to stay in the dorm. Due to his duties he had to constantly go back and forth the Vongola Mansion and school. Whereas, Tsuna was required to stay in the dorms with the other mafia bosses to-be.

"Well, I'll leave you then Takeshi." Irie said as he looked at his watch. "Bya- I mean, the boss still has something for me to do." He said.

"Okay, good luck then Irie-san." Yamamoto said with a wave as his caretaker left. The right-hand man of the Gesso looked back at Yamamoto and then he gave Tsuna a quick glance before leaving.

"Now boys, is there anything else you need?" The secretary said and her eyes flashed seductively. "Anything at all?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but Yamamoto beat him to it.

"No thank you. You can leave now." Yamamoto said with an innocent smile. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, perhaps his new roommate did not get the sexual innuendo intended behind those words. The secretary blushed at Yamamoto's innocence before clearing her throat.

"V-Very w-well. Remember that the assembly is at nine." She reminded before leaving. Tsuna sighed in relief.

Yamamoto laughed as he picked up his suitcase. "Seems like you were in a bind there."

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "You have no idea." Yamamoto smiled.

"So can I come in?" He asked and immediately Tsuna side-stepped.

"Of course! It's your room too!" Tsuna stated and Yamamoto laughed as he entered. Amber eyes took in the expanse of the room and whistled lowly.

"It looks impressive." He said as he walked towards the beds. He looked at Tsuna. "So which one is yours? Left or right?"

"A-Anywhere is fine!" Tsuna said automatically. Yamamoto gave him a calming smile.

"I'll take the left then." He said placing his things on top of his bed. He opened his suitcase to begin unpacking. This jolted Tsuna into remembrance that he too should be unpacking.

"Oh!" Yamamoto suddenly said, causing Tsuna to look up form lifting his suitcase to his bed. The dark-haired teen was looking at him apologetically. "I forgot to introduce myself. Ahaha what a roommate I am!"

"O-Oh it's no big deal." Tsuna said. "I also forgot to introduce myself to you."

"Ahaha well, we can start now. Better late than never." Yamamoto said as he walked towards Tsuna and extended his hand. "Yamamoto Takeshi from the Pioggia, just as you heard earlier. Nice to meet you."

Tsuna took the other's hand and shook it. "Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He said and then he added unwillingly with a wince. "… I'm from the Vongola Family."

Tsuna expected something akin to eye-widening, over-reaction, sudden intimidation, or anything along those lines from his new roommate. But-

"Awesome! Nice to meet you, Tsuna from the Vongola!" Yamamoto stated and Tsuna was the one surprised instead.

"T-Tsuna?" He said and Yamamoto blinked at him innocently.

"Yeah, short for Tsunayoshi." Yamamoto grinned before it dropped and he added, "If that's okay with you, I mean?"

Tsuna swallowed thickly but nodded. "Y-Yeah, i-it's fine."

Yamamoto grinned. "Thank goodness! My Family often scolds me for being too informal with people."

Tsuna shook his head, feeling a warm feeling grow in his heart. "I don't mind."

"Cool! Then you can call me Takeshi!" Yamamoto said with a grin and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"A-Ah no, I think I'm more comfortable with calling you Yamamoto-san." Tsuna said as he scratched his cheek with a slight blush.

"At least drop the suffix. Just Yamamoto would be nice." He said thoughtfully and Tsuna sighed.

"Okay." Tsuna said before he added, "Yamamoto."

"Cool." Yamamoto said with a smile. "Now let's get back to unpacking, we still have to change into our new uniforms."

"R-Right." Tsuna said.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Whew, another update. Now I have to leave, thanks guys for reading and reviewing always!


End file.
